universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachnophobia
This is the profile for the Arachnophobia from Soul Eater series. Summery Arachnophobia is a giant organization founded and headed by the Witch, Arachne Gorgon. Their prime objective is to overthrow Death's (and later by default, Death Weapon Meister Academy) rules and supplant themselves as masters of the world. In addition to this, as the organization is centered around Arachne as if she were a mother figure; they support her as she aims to become the "Mother of All Things". Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Arachne Gorgon Commanders/Officers *Mosqito *Giriko Notable Characters/Allies *Mifune *Eruka Frog (Defected) *Free (Defected) *Mizune Family (Defected) *Kim Diehl (Defected) *Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre (Defected) *Tabatha Butterfly (Defected) *Taruho Firefly (Defected) *Fisher King *2 (Demon Tool Soldier) Demon Tool Soldier *Insight Demon Tool Soldier Demon Tool Soldier Morubi Military Units Infantry *Stewards *Henchmen *Arachnid Troopers *Fighters *Soldiers Special *Assassins *Spys *Enchanters Heavy *Golems |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Ranged weapons *Guns Territories Baba Yaga Castle * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It was established sometime after Arachne's first defeat at the hands of Death) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Humans, Monster Souls * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 6: Digital: Arachnophobia should be around this tier as the DWMA as they are based on the same modern earth of a fictional universe. Power Source Magic: Transformation (As some Witches that are part of the organization, they are capable of transforming into their respective animals) Non-Corporeal (Arachne is capable of leaving her physical form behind and becoming an intangible mass of "Madness"). Science: Morality Manipulation (With the Morality Manipulation Machine, they are capable of altering people's moral values to give rise to madness) Conquest Stats Unknown Tier: The Organization main operation is located in the Amazon Bason, their known territory is Baba Yaga Castle, there is likely more territory that they control around the surrounding area. Power Stats DC: Multi-City Block : Arachne was easily beat Crona. Fought with Medusa and Maka. Multi-City Block: Arachne's subordinates should be close to this level compared to other enemies they faced such as Maka, Crona and Black Star. Building: The Golems with their size should be around this level. Wall-Street: Standard Archnid soldiers (likely higher depending on weaponry). Durability: Multi-City Block: Arachne should be this level as she tanked took hits from Maka and Crona effortlessly. Multi-City Block: Arachne's subordinates should be close to this level compared to DWMA members. Building: Golems with their size should be this level as they are pure physical power. Wall-Street: Arachnid Soldier's standard durability. Speed: High Hypersonic: Arachne and her elite should be around this level, compared to their enemies such as Death the Kid who flew from Death City, Nevada to Egypt in a short amount of time. Athletic Human: DMWA Soldier's standard speed. Skills Stats There are members among their ranks that have special skills and abilities that contribute to the military's efforts. Even comprising of those who are wizards or enchanters of different parts of the world to aid them. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength comes their strong allies and commanders, even their ability to be diverse in their organization to effect the lives of ordinary human society, they were such a threat that they threaten the stability of the DWMA. Weaknesses/Flaws Their organization is solely dependent on Arachne, when she is gone, they are lost, some of it's members would even defect or picked up by other party members. Even as they utilize "Madness", they tend to harm even their own allies. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Arachne Gorgon Profile.png|Arachne Gorgon, the leader Soul Eater Episode 39 HD - Baba Yaga Castle.png|Baba Yaga Castle Moral Mnipulation Machine.jpg|The Morality Manipulation Machine Arachnophobia.jpg|the masses of Arachnophobia Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Soul Eater Category:Anime/Manga Category:Army Category:Profile Category:Science Category:Magic Category:Work In Progress Category:Antagonist